Of Quincy and Shinigami
by SakuraFox
Summary: Des amours interdits. A cause de ce qu'ils ressentent pour deux personne Renji et Uryuu se rapproche pour s'aider. Ichigo/Ishida Grimmjow/Renji
1. Prologue

**Warnings: YAOI** ceux qui n'aiment pas du balai!

**Pairings: **Ichigo/Ishida Grimmjow/Renji

**Disclaimer:**Bleach ne m'appartient pas...Dommage

**Note de l'auteur:** Alors voila une nouvelle fiction =) Je vous previens tout de suite que les couples sont bien ceux que vous avez lu en haut, desoler de vous decevoir mais ca n'est pas un Byakkuya/Renji car je n'aime pas Byakkuya ni Rukia donc attendez vous a les voir souffrir! Voila donc ce chapitre est le prologue, je sais il est cour mais c'est pour voir si des gens aime cette nouvelle fiction et voir si je la continue.

Voili voilou bonne lecture!

* * *

Uryûu Ishida était un élève comme les autres. Enfin a quelque chose près. Le seul problème ? Si seulement il n'y en avait qu'un. Premièrement il était un Quincy. Soit cela ne constituait pas vraiment un problème mais ajouter à cela le fait que sa famille a été entièrement décimer et qu'il ne restait que son père qui voulait faire de lui tout ce qu'il voulait… Sans oublier une chose, toute, toute petite chose, qu'Uryûu avait remarqué ces derniers temps. Oui un sentiment, tout petit au début et puis qui atteignait des summums à présent. En effet le Quincy était amoureux mais pas d'une jolie jeune fille de sa classe, ca aurait été une bénédiction pour son père. Ho non, la personne dont il était amoureux attirerait surement le courroux et la colère de Ryuken. Premièrement parce qu'il était un garçon. Deuxièmes parce que c'était un shinigami.

Ce matin-la, Uryûu Ishida s'éveilla après un doux rêve. Encore un. Son pire ennemi, Ichigo Kurosaki lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait également. Il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui et avait posé un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Son rêve avait été interrompu par la sonnerie de son réveil matin. Toujours assit sur son lit, le jeune homme laissa une larme solitaire couler sur sa joue, sachant que jamais une telle scène pourrait se passer.

Il se leva en essuyant rageusement ses larmes, ne s'autorisant pas une telle faiblesse. Avisant l'heure il se prépara rapidement pour aller en classe.

Sur le chemin, ses pensé n'étaient tourné que vers une seule personne. Une même personne qui ne faisait pas attention a lui ou ne faisait que lui envoyer des insultes glacé qui rendait malade le jeune homme. Une fois arrivé dans sa classe il s'assit et laissa son esprit divaguer. La voix de son professeur le berça un moment avant de l'endormir profondément.

_« -Uryûu._

_Qui est la ? Le visage au-dessus de moi est si flou. Ou suis-je ? Ha je reconnais cette salle, c'est ma classe. Pourquoi il n'y a personne._

_-Uryûu._

_Qui m'appelle ? Son visage est un peu plus claire, il est plus grand que moi et ses cheveux son roux._

_-Uryûu, c'est moi._

_-Ichigo ?_

_Son visage devient complètement visible et je vis Ichigo Kurosaki penché vers moi un tendre sourire sur son visage._

_-Oui mon ange. Ecoutes moi cela fait un moment que je voulais te le dire, je t'aime._

_-Ce…c'est vrai ?_

_-Oui mon ange._

_-Ichigo je t'aime aussi !_

_Ichigo se pencha lentement vers moi et m'embrassa si doucement que je cru mourir d'attente. Ses lèvres étaient si douces. Pourvue que ce ne soit pas un rêve. Je vous en pris faites que ce ne soit pas un rêve !_

-ISHIDA !

Uryûu ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il s'était endormit en plein cour. Il vit d'abord le regard choquer du prof, un bon élève qui dort dans un cour ca fait toujours quelque chose. Puis alors que son regard parcourait la classe silencieuse il entendit quelqu'un crier :

« -Regardez ! Le glaçon Ishida pleure ! Il a des sentiments ! »

Juste a ce moment-la il croisa le regard d'Ichigo. Il ne sut comment interpréter ce qu'il vit dans ces yeux mais la lueur supérieure fut trop pour lui. Il se leva, prit ces affaires et courut hors de la salle. Il sortit de l'école et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois assez loin pour souffler. Les larmes dévalaient toujours ses joues et ne voulaient pas se stopper.

* * *

Alors verdicte? Pour les fan de Renji, il arrivera dans le prochain chapitre, pour celle de Grimmjow faut attendre un peu;) mais la furie bleue va vite arriver ^^

Donc est ce que ca vous plait? Vous voulez que je continue? Laissez moi une review si vous voulez =)

Merci de m'avoir lue


	2. Nouvelle amitiee

**Warnings: YAOI** ceux qui n'aiment pas du balai!

**Pairings: **Ichigo/Ishida Grimmjow/Renji

**Disclaimer:**Bleach ne m'appartient pas...Dommage

**Note de l'auteur**:Coucou tout le monde!Avant tou j'aimerai vous remercier beaucoup pour vos reviews =) J'avoue avoir eu un gros doute en mettant mes couples preferes dans une histoire vu qu'ils ne sont pas tres connus et je ne savais pas si j'aurai des avis positifs. Donc merci beaucoup pour ces reviews ^^

**Note 2:** J ai une question a vous poser car comme vous le savez, fait la guerre aux fiction rate M qui contiennent des relations sexuelles mais j avais prevut plusieurs lemon pour cette histoire et je ne sais pas quoi faire, est ce que je poste quand meme les lemons ou pas?

**RAR**

**Gesshoku-Makkura- **Merci pour tes commentaires positifs ^^ voici la suite j'espere que tu aimeras aussi =)

**Saemoon- **Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Et je dois dire heureusement si tu n'aimes pas Ichigo car il risque d'en prendre un peu plein la figure, perso je ne l'aime pas enormement beaucoup mes personnages preferes sont Ishida, Renji, Grimmjow^^. Il n'est pas vraiment le perso principal, les personnages principales sont plutot Renji et Ishida=) Bienvenu dans le fan club du couple Grimm/Ren ^^

* * *

Ishida se posa contre un mur et essaya de calmer ses larmes mais rien n'y faisait. Il prit un mouchoir dans son sac et essaya d'essuyer ses joues inondées. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta et se retourna violement. En reconnaissant la personne qui lui faisait face il prit son regard le plus froid et demanda :

« - Que veux-tu Abarai ? »

Le garçon aux longs cheveux rouges attachés en ananas lui fit un petit sourire qui déstabilisa le Quincy. Renji se posa contre le mur a coté d'Uryûu. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent dans un silence gênant durant lequel Ishida regarda Renji sans avoir s'il devait se méfier ou attendre un combat. Enfin le shinigami brisa le silence.

«-J'étais sortit fumer quand je t'ai vu sortir en pleurant. Je n'allais pas te laisser ainsi.

-Comme c'est gentil de ta part. Tu voulais quoi ? Te moquer shinigami ? Me tourner en ridicule ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu être gentil avec moi ?

-M'agresses pas le Quincy, grogna l'Abarai, je voulais simplement voir comment tu allais et t'aider.

-M'aider ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ! »

Ishida commençait à s'énerver. Il était tombé dans la quatrième dimension cette fois c'était sure ! Pourquoi un shinigami, un de ses ennemi voudrait l'aider ! Ca cachait surement quelque chose.

« -Crois le ou non mes intentions sont tout ce qu'il y a d'honorable. Pourquoi tu pleurais ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Bon très bien. Tu parleras quand tu en auras envie. Mais je sais que tu en as besoin. »

Un silence lui répondit. Renji attendit sous le regard choqué d'Ishida qui réfléchissait à toute allure sur l'attitude à opter face a cette demande d'amitié dissimuler. L'Abarai en profita pour sortir une cigarette de sa poche. Il l'alluma et tira une bouffé en regardant le ciel. Son regard était perdu dans le vague, Uryûu reconnut se regard, le regard perdu de quelqu'un qui ne sait plus quoi faire, le même qu'il voyait dans ses yeux chaque matins. Il baissa les yeux et réfléchisse intensément, peut-être que c'était une bonne idée. Parler pourrait l'aider à détériorer ce qu'il ressentait, mais si Renji en parlait ? Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était un ami d'Ichigo, si jamais il se confiait et que le shinigami répétait tout à Kurosaki. Ca serait une catastrophe. Mais d'un autre coter, l'air perdu qu'avait le jeune homme face a lui, lui disait que lui non plus n'avait personne a qui se confier. Il soupira avant de demander d'une petite voix :

« -Pourquoi tu fais ca ? »

Renji tira une autre bouffé de sa cigarette avant de répondre d'une voix presque éteinte :

« -Parce que d'après ce que j'ai vu du est dans la même galère que moi.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu aimes quelqu'un qui ne peut pas t'aimer.

-… »

Qui ne dit mot consent. Ishida baissa à nouveau les yeux, ses conclusions étaient réelles, Renji aussi était amoureux seulement il ne savait pas que son amour pour Ichigo se voyait tant que ca. Renji et lui restèrent encore une fois dans un silence gênant avant que Renji pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« -Tu n'es pas obliger de me dire son nom, tu me le diras quand tu seras prêt. »

Ishida souffla ainsi donc Renji ne savait rien, mais sa curiosité était affreusement titiller par ce qu'il avait apprit sur le jeune homme face a lui.

« -Merci de ne pas me forcer. Pourquoi ta situation est si compliquée ? Tu n'es pas moche, tu pourras sans doute avoir n'importe qui, cette personne ne fais pas assez attention a ce qui l'entoure pour ne pas te voire ?

-Je te remercie du compliment mais je ne sais pas si je peux réellement te dire qui c'est. Personne n'est au courant.

-Tu pourrais avoir confiance, je suis dans la même position que toi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, et à qui voudrais-tu que je le dise ?

-Je ne sais pas et je ne peux pas être sure de ta réaction face a ce que je vais te dire.

-Encore une fois, je suis surement dans la même situation que toi, voir pire… Alors qui est la jolie demoiselle ?

-Ce n'est pas une demoiselle. »

Ishida le regarda silencieusement avant de dire dans un murmure :

« -On est encore plus dans la même « galère », pour reprendre tes mots, que je ne l'imaginais.

-Tu es gay ?

-Non, je suis amoureux d'un garçon, les autres ne m'intéressent pas.

-Encore un point commun, dit Renji en rigolant d'une manière désabusé.

-Oui…

-Bon je te propose quelque chose, si je te dis qui c'est, tu me dis pour toi ?

-C'est gamin mais je suis d'accord. »

Renji prit une bouffé de cigarette, il expira avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de dire d'une manière théâtrale :

« -J'aime un arancare…commença le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge. »

Ishida n'eut aucune réaction de dégout. Dans son esprit il se dit que finalement sa situation n'était pas si terrible. Il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Renji. Celui baissa les yeux vers le sol, les larmes dans les yeux, il se cacha le visage de ces mains et dit dans un souffle douloureux :

« -Je suis amoureux de Grimmjow Jaeggerjack… »

Les yeux d'Ishida s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Oui dans une situation bien pire que la sienne. Grimmjow ? Ce sadique qui était devenue l'ennemie numéro un du Gotei ? Pourtant a aucun moment Renji ne s'était trahit dans les bataille précédente, en tout cas d'après ce qu'Uryûu avait observé, il avait toujours eu l'air de détester l'arancare lorsqu'il le rencontrait. Il tourna son regard vers le jeune homme face à lui. Il avait les épaules rentré, sa tête regardait vers le bas dans une position douloureuse. Ses yeux étaient voilés. Oui, Uryûu était sure et certain que le pauvre Fukutaicho était bel et bien amoureux de l'espada six. Et ca avait du lui couter de lui avouer une pensée si intime et qui pouvait lui couter l'expulsion du Gotei. Il souffla avant de dire :

« Je suis amoureux d'Ichigo. »

Ce fut au tour de Renji de le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés et a Ishida de baisser la tête.

« -On est pas dans la merde… »

Uryûu acquiesça d'un signe de tête, Renji soupira une énième fois et posa son bras autour des épaules du Quincy avant de dire :

« -Ecoutes, je n'en peux plus de cacher ca a tout le monde et je ne peux le dire a personne de plus leur questions deviennent de plus en plus suspicieuses donc voila ce que je te propose, qu'on devienne ami. On mangera ensemble le midi et on pourra même parler de ces deux gars. T'en dis quoi ?

-C'est vrai qu'a part ces deux catastrophe on a plusieurs points en commun.

-Sauf la couture, dit l'Abarai avec un sourire »

Ishida lui rendit son sourire il prit son sac et se dégagea du bras de Renji.

« -C'est vrai que je ne t'imagine pas vraiment faire de la couture. Je vais rentrer j'ai besoin de me reposer.

-D'accord, attends une minute, on va s'échanger nos numéros de portable.

-Depuis quand tu as un portable ?

-Depuis que je dois vivre comme un vrai humain. »

Apres avoir échangé leur numéro, ils se saluèrent et Renji mit les voiles vers l'école. Ishida prit le chemin de son appartement le cœur plus léger. Une fois chez lui il posa son sac. Il but une tasse de thé avant de s'assoir sur son canapé et de laisser sa joie sortir de lui. Il avait un énorme sourire sur son visage. Son premier ami, une personne a qui il pouvait tout dire et qui lui disait tout, enfin il allait pouvoir se confier et avoir une vie moins seul.

* * *

Et voila les deux se sont enfin rapprocher! POurvus que ca dure hein?;) Dans le prochain chapitre les choses vont bouger un peu avec l'apparition de Grimmjow! Vous avez l'eau a la bouche hein ^^ Merci encore pour reviews et n'oubliez pas que le bouton en bas c'est pour vous exprimer donc dites moi ce que vous en penser ^^

Je ne suis pas encore sure quand je pourrai poster le prochain chapitre car j ai mes epreuves donc je serai tres occuper dans les deux semaines a venir.

A bientot!


	3. Apparition explosive

**Warnings: YAOI** ceux qui n'aiment pas du balai!

**Pairings: **Ichigo/Ishida Grimmjow/Renji

**Disclaimer:**Bleach ne m'appartient pas...Dommage

**Note de l'auteur: **Kikou tout le monde! Je reprends enfin du service! Desolee pour l'attente mais la ca va mieux et je compte bien avancer sur cette fiction =) J espere que ca vous plaira toujours et Joyeux Noel!merci de continuerde continuer a lire =) Ha oui et Grimmjow apparait dans ce chapitre hehe.

**RAR:**

Sora-sama: Si si si ! Y a une suiiite! Enfin vas-tu me dire ^^" Ulquiorra va apparaitre mais il sera vraiment un personnage secondaire=) Je suis contente que ca te plaise ^^. Hehe donc je ne supprime pas le lemon?^^ Hehe Renji et Ishida sont mes persos preferes avec Grimmjow, j avoue les autres je les aime moins... ha he bien ils vont bien souffrir tout les deux t inquietes pas, la route du bonheure est sinueuse et truffee d embuches! En tout cas merci de tes reviews! Elle m'ont bien encouragee a continuer =) j espere que ca te plaira toujours

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent et les deux garçons s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Evidemment ce n'était pas bien vu par les autres amis du rouquin mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas un problème car ils ne trainaient que peu ensemble à l'école, préférant se voir en secret chez Ishida pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

Ils se retrouvaient généralement après les cours, ce qui donnait à Renji l'occasion d'apprécier les talents culinaires de son nouvel ami. Ishida le régalait de mets de toutes sortes et pas seulement japonais, parfois Renji lui servait même de cobaye lorsqu'il testait de nouvelles recettes.

Cependant ce jour-la particulièrement, Renji ne fit pas très attention en allant voir Uryûu. Il lui parla au beau milieu d'une journée d'école, dans une classe presque vide.

« -Hey Princesse !

-Renji ne m'appelles pas comme ca ici, grommela Ishida.

-Je t'appelle comme je veux, ou je veux et si ca me plait, répondis le shinigami avec un sourire arrogant qui faisait rougir les jeunes filles de sa classe.

-Idiot de shinigami.

-Quincy coincé.

-Bon ok un point partout, concéda Ishida. Tu voulais quelques choses ?

-Oui je voulais te demander… »

Malheureusement il ne put finir sa phrase car à ce moment précis Ichigo et Rukia entrèrent dans la salle. Voyant leur soi-disant ami discuter avec un Quincy mit Ichigo dans un état de rage.

« -Renji qu'est ce que tu fous ? C'est à cause de lui que tu nous lâches pendant de longues heures et que tu reviens tard le soir ? Tu te mets même à découcher ! Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? cria Ichigo.

-De quoi je me mêle ? Rugit l'Abarai. C'est ma vie j'en fais ce que je veux et Uryûu est mon ami.

-« Uryûu » ? Depuis quand tu appelles ces ramassis de merde de Quincy par leurs prénoms ? Persifla Rukia. »

Le dis « ramassis de merde » se sentit de plus en plus mal. Il savait bien qu'Ichigo ne l'apprécia pas et ce n'était pas uniquement de sa faute. Mais l'entendre hurler ainsi et lui jeter un tel regard plein de haine lui brisait le cœur… Il sentit également que son ami avait de plus en plus de mal a se retenir de frapper le rouquin face a lui. Il se dit que c'était surement le bon moment de mettre les voiles.

« -Renji, commence-t-il, vient laisses tomber on s'en va.

-Tu fuis la bataille comme une femme sale merde, lâcha Rukia les yeux plein de haine.

-Rukia, dit calmement Renji, tu es la sœur de mon supérieur mais ca ne m'empêche pas de te filer une raclée. Alors a partir de maintenant je vous interdis tout les deux de dire du mal d'Uryûu il est mon ami et je resterai avec lui que ca vous plaise ou non.

-QU'EST-CE QU'IL A DE PLUS QUE NOUS ? hurla Rukia. Tu te le tape c'est ca ? Je savais que t'étais homo mais la te taper un Quincy tu dois vraiment être en manques ! »

Renji fit un pas en avant comme pour la frapper mais fut retenu par le bras d'Ishida. Ichigo regardait la scène avec dégout et colère. Ses yeux semblant vouloir percer des trous dans la tête du Quincy.

« Renji allons-y, dit-il d'une voix suppliante ne supportant plus les regards de celui dont il était amoureux malgré lui. »

L'Abarai regarda Ishida qui essayait de lui dire par un regard éloquent « s'il te plait déjà qu'il me déteste, c'est encore plus dure de le voir dans cet état de rage contre moi ». Il ferma les yeux et inspira un long moment, il ne devait pas s'énerver. Bien que ces deux imbéciles viennent de balancer des horreurs, ils étaient toujours ces amis. Mais c'était des imbéciles quand même.

« -On reparlera de tout ca à tête reposé quand je rentrerai ce soir. Viens Uryûu. »

Les deux amis sortir de la salle, sous les beuglements de Rukia et le regard indescriptible d'Ichigo.

Ils sortirent de l'école et marchèrent un moment en silence. Renji fut le premier à parler.

« -Je suis désolé.

-C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, par ma faute tes amis vont te mener la vie dure.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Merde Uryuu ! Tu ne m'as pas forcé à être ton ami ! C'était plutôt le contraire d'ailleurs, je t'apprécie tel que tu es ! »

Ishida ne sut que répondre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire étalage de ces sentiments. Il resta à marcher sans rien dire tout en cherchant une phrase qui pourrait bien correspondre à la situation. Renji souri.

« -Quincy coincé, incapable de dire ces sentiments.

-La ferme monsieur je-m'enerve-tout-le-temps.

-Princesse.

-Goinfre.

-Aie ca fait mal ca, dit-il en riant. D'ailleurs on passe au combini acheter des pocky ? Apres on pourra aller au parc se balader ? Ca te va princesse ?

-Quand je disais que tu étais un goinfre, répliqua Uryuu en souriant. Aller dépêches-toi estomac sur pattes.

-Pff princesse mal lunée. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent donc au combini. Renji s'acheta un paquet de pocky au chocolat et Ishida opta pour un jus d'orange. Ils marchèrent dans la ville parlant de tout et de rien. Ils avaient prit l'habitude de se poser des questions sur n'importe quoi. Ils apprenaient à se connaitre de mieux en mieux. Renji était au courant qu'Uryuu avait du mal avec son père mais surtout que sa mère lui manquait affreusement. Ishida quand a lui, avait apprit avec horreur tout se que Renji avait du subir au Gotei avant d'avoir sa place.

Ils s'étaient enfin assis sur des marches en pierres dans une rue tranquille ou peu de gens passaient. La nuit commençait un peu à tomber. Les deux garçons avaient finit par parler des deux sujets qui hantait leur pensées. Ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils étaient dans une situation complètement et irrévocablement inéluctable. L'air était calme, cela était reposant pour les cœurs des deux garçons. Il était d'ailleurs peu être trop calme, bientôt une aura se fit ressentir. Renji bondit sur ses pieds.

« Tu sens ca ?

-Un Arancare, acquiesça Uryuu.

-Avant d'y aller fais-moi une promesse.

-Oui ?

-Si c'est Grimmjow, aides-moi à le battre, je ne pourrai surement pas le faire tout seul, pas dans cette situation. »

Uryuu lui offrit un pauvre sourire et hocha la tête positivement. Il avait bien pensée dire a son ami de s'en aller et d'ignorer l'Arancare, mais la source se rapprochait d'eux a grande vitesse et étant shinigami, Renji n'aurai jamais accepté.

Ils eurent a peine le temps de dire ouf qu'ils se retrouvèrent face a Grimmjow Jaeggerjack. Celui-ci abhorrait un sourire ironique, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur sauvage. Ishida se demanda comment son ami avait pu tomber amoureux d'une telle bête assoiffée de sang.

« Alors on se promène les filles ? demanda l'arancare en éclatant de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux arancare ? Rugit Renji, cependant le tremblement dans sa voix ne passa pas inaperçu. »

Les yeux de la panthère bleue s'illuminèrent dangereusement et en un clin d'œil il sauta près du shinigami. Il sentit son souffle sur son visage et son aura de puissance, il eu du mal à retenir un tremblement. Ce corps qui l'attirai irrévocablement était a quelques centimètres du sien, il voulait le toucher, sentir cette chaleur sous ces doigt, caresser ces muscles.

« Ta voix tremble shinigami, aurai-tu peur de moi ? »

Renji sortit de sa torpeur et brandit Zabimaru et l'abattit sur la panthère. Il ne le toucha pas mais au moins le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. Ishida suivit le mouvement et dégaina son arc.

« Dégages !hurla Renji

-Tu as retrouvé tes esprits Stupide Shinigami ? Je n'ai pas te temps à perdre avec toi. Je cherche la fraise ou est-elle ?

-Je ne te dirai rien connard !

-Allons allons je sais que tu es son meilleur ami, tu dois le savoir.

-Vas te faire foutre ! hurla Ishida.

-Tsk Tsk que de vilains mots sortent de ta bouche. »

Sans savoir comment Grimmjow réussit, il donna un violent coup sur la nuque d'Ishida et le mit KO. Renji cria son prénom et essaya de l'approcher mais l'arancare l'en empêcha en l'immobilisant.

« -Tu ne te défends pas beaucoup shinigami. Veux-tu a ce point que je te domine ? »

Le choix des mots troubla Renji qui releva les yeux et vit les yeux bleus électriques qui semblaient parcourus d'atrocités. L'arancare éclata d'un rire sadique.

« Ca te plairait en plus ? Tu sais que tu me fais perdre un temps précieux Red. Mais en même temps je peux faire d'une pierre deux coups…

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues espèce de dégénéré ? dit Renji prit d'un mauvais pressentiment.

-Je te ramène avec moi dans ma planque, la fraise te recherchera forcement et j'aurai mon combat et en même temps je t'ai sous la main pour la domination promise. »

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat encore plus sadique à ces derniers mots. Renji voulu se débattre mais le bleu l'avait bloqué grâce a un flux invisible de pouvoir.

« -Non laisses moi partir salopard !

-Même pas dans tes rêves Red »

Sur ces belles paroles Grimmjow assena un violent coup sur la tête de Renji. Le monde devint noir.

* * *

Lorsque qu'Ishida se réveilla il eu la sensation d'être secoué comme un prunier. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Ichigo pencher sur lui un regard sérieux. « Encore un rêve ? » pensa le garçon. Plus loin il y avait Rukia, ce qui prouvait que c'était la réalité.

« Ou est Renji sale merdeux ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Rukia il vient de se réveiller.

-Rien à foutre, répond sale merde. Je suis sure que c'est de sa faute. »

Ishida prit une inspiration. Sa tête cognait puis il se rappela.

« Grimmjow Jaeggerjack…

-Vous vous battiez contre lui ? demanda Ichigo le regard colérique.

-Oui… Il m'a mit KO, j'ai entendu Renji crier… Je crois qu'il l'a emmené avec lui. »

Un grand silence répondit à cela.

« Putain de merde ! »

* * *

Hoho suspense! ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu! Normalement le prochain chapitre sera pour le nouvel an! D'ici la qui devines ce qui va se passer? ^^

Kisu a tous!


	4. On my own

**Warnings: YAOI** ceux qui n'aiment pas du balai!

**Pairings: **Ichigo/Ishida Grimmjow/Renji

**Disclaimer:**Bleach ne m'appartient pas...Dommage

**Note de l'auteur:** Voilaaa comme promit la suiiiiiite ^^ J espere que ca vous plaira toujours autant! WARNING scene de viol dans ce chapitre, enfin juste le debut je n'arrivait pas a tout ecrire

**RAR:** Sora-sama: Pauvre Ishida va etre encore plus malheureux maintenant qu'il est tout seul! Hahaha Grimmjow a une reputation a tenir! ^^ Desolee si je fais de Rukia une vrai...peta*** mais je ne l'aime pas beaucoup! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

"Dis-moi que c'est une blague Ishida! PUTAIN dis-moi que c'est une putain de blague, murmura Ichigo.

-Je… Ishida sentit l'angoisse monter dans son estomac.

-Putain de Quincy ! dit Rukia avant de se lever. »

La Shinigami se lança a la poursuite de Grimmjow, bien qu'elle savait que cela serai vain. Les deux garçons restèrent donc seuls, dans un silence très gênant. Uryûu mit en marche son masque froid de Quincy mais regarda le rouquin du coin de l'œil. Ichigo regardait le chemin que Rukia avait emprunté, ses sourcils étaient froncés, lui donnant un air d'adulte. Il avait le même air froid et impassible que lorsqu'il le regardait.

Son cœur se serra mais il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Il soupira et essaya de se relever mais sa tête tournait un peu, il porta une main a son front et décida de rester un peu assit.

Ce fut le moment ou Ichigo tourna la tête vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

« Tu ne veux pas te lever ?

-Ma tête tourne un peu.

-Ha…. »

Silence gênant. Pesant. Ichigo se racla la gorge puis passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de grogner et de passer son bras derrière le dos d'Uryûu. Celui-ci fut tellement surpris qu'il en oublia son masque. Evidemment il fut capté par Ichigo.

« Quoi ? Je t'aide à te lever.

-Hm. Merci.

-Hm. De rien. Je t'amène chez moi.

-Pardon ? fit le Quincy interloqué.

-Mon père regardera si tu n'as pas quelque chose de grave. Ce sera plus pratique que d'expliquer ca à l'hôpital.

-Hm. C'est vrai, mais je n'ai rien de grave je peux marcher et rentrer chez moi !

-Ne fais pas ton idiot de Quincy coincé, grogna Ichigo. »

La conversation s'arrêta la. Ishida ne voulait pas fâcher ou énerver le Shinigami davantage et pour une fois il ne trouvait pas d'arguments pour ne pas y aller. Il pensa soudain à Renji, qui lui avait tant parlé de la chambre d'Ichigo. Il se souvint que l'Abarai s'était moqué d'Ishida lorsqu'il lui avait demandée des détails. Maintenant il voulait vraiment que Renji soit la. Son ami aurait su comment réagir dans une telle situation. Bien que la situation dans laquelle le pauvre Renji se trouvait, fût surement la pire de toutes celles qu'ils avaient imaginé avant toute cette histoire. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu aider son ami car il avait été mit sur la touche très vite. Si son père apprenait son impotence du jour, sa tranquillité était finie.

Ichigo avançait vite, Ishida avait du mal à suivre mais essayait de rester dans le rythme. Sa tête lui tournait mais il n'osait pas demander un arrêt. Tout de même il arriva a un point ou il allait vomir si cela continuait.

« Kurosaki.

-Hm ? grogna le rouquin.

-Arrêtes –toi s'il te plait !fit-il d'une voix pressante. »

Ichigo, surprit, s'arrêta immédiatement. Juste a temps pour qu'Ishida s'appui contre le mur a deux mains, respirant bruyamment.

« Ca va ?

-hm non pas trop, attends un peu.

-Tu aurai dû me dire de ralentir, grogna Ichigo »

Et voila, Ishida avait réussit à le rendre encore plus en colère. Ishida eu encore plus de mal a calmé sa respiration sifflante. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement avec sa tête qui cognait aussi fort.

« Holà du calme Ishida, dit Ichigo d'un air un peu affolé.

-Je…n'arrive …pas ….a…me… calmer… réussit à souffler le pauvre Quincy.

-Ok, ok, Ishida respire doucement par le nez, inspire et expire calmement. »

Tout en faisant cela il avait placé sa main dans le dos du garçon à lunettes. Bien sure Ishida essayait de ne pas se concentrer là-dessus et de calmer sa respiration. Pourtant la chaleur de cette main était une grande aide pour cela. Apres quelques minutes il revint à un état a peu près normal.

« -Ca va aller ?murmura Ichigo.

-Oui…désolé.

-C'est rien. »

Et ils se remirent a marcher dans le plus grand des silence qui fut une nouvelle fois briser par Ichigo.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour Renji ?

-Oui, fit Ishida surprit par la question.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est solide.

-Je sais. »

Ce n'est pas pour ca qu'Uryûu s'inquiétait mais pour ce que Grimmjow avait dit pendant le combat. Il savait que Renji allait cacher ses sentiments mais le problème était que Grimmjow avait l'air assez… Intéressé par ce qu'il pouvait faire pour faire souffrir le pauvre Renji.

« On y est, dit soudain Ichigo »

* * *

Lorsque Renji ouvrit les yeux il était dans une pièce noire. Pas une cellule comme il l'aurait imaginé, mais une pièce qui ressemblait étrangement a une chambre vide de maison. Il y avait juste un matelas et rien de plus. Pas de fenêtre, pas de lumière. Une porte, probablement fermée à clef.

Renji ne savait pas du tout ou il était. Hueco Mundo ? Il serait dans une cellule pas dans une pièce pareille. Sa tête tournait lui faisant un mal de chien et lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un peu trop abuser de la boisson. Il se releva doucement et s'assit sur le matelas, se tenant la tête. Il savait que pour l'instant, si Grimmjow revenait pour se battre, il ne pourrait pas être tres efficace.

Il entendit une porte claquer. La rencontre entre les deux se ferait donc plus tôt que prévu. Le Shinigami se releva, prêt à se battre et surtout ne montrant aucun signe de faiblesse. Un son de verrou se fit entendre et Grimmjow fut devant lui.

Il avait un sourire arrogant et son air de sadique. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya contre celle-ci. Le menton relever, les bras croiser, il semblait le maitre des lieux.

« Réveillé belle au bois dormant »

Sa voix elle-même allait lui donner un orgasme s'il continuait. Renji retint un frisson. Basse et rauque, très sexy, malgré ces paroles de sadique.

« -Ou on est, grogna le Shinigami.

-Ma planque.

-Ou ?

-Je viens de te le dire, fais attention Red, dit-il avait un sourire sarcastique.

-Dans quel monde abrutit ? hurla Renji.

-Humain, fais gaffe a ton langage Shinigami, tu ne voudrais pas que je me fâche. »

Renji n'aimait pas le sous-entendu de cette phrase. Il n'aimait pas non plus les images sexys qui se produisaient dans son esprit rien qu'avec un sous-entendu. Changer de sujet serai surement une bonne idée.

« Donc je suis ton prisonnier ? Et tu vas me garder ici ?

-J'aimerai bien te torturer un peu mais la fraise ne me pardonnerai surement pas de t'avoir cassé. A moins que tu me le demandes. »

Ok, opération changement de sujet échouée. Heureusement qu'il sait maitriser ses émotions et différencier le sourire charmeur de Grimmjow entre « Je veux te torturer » et « je veux te faire saigner pour mon pure plaisir de sadique ».

« Je t'ai choqué Red ? Encore puceau peut-être ? »

Bon il s'était peut-être tromper d'insinuations…

« Ca ne te regarde pas Arancare de merde ! hurla-t-il non sans rougir de honte.

-Mais c'est qu'il rougit mon chaton ! Donc tu es encore puceau, intéressant. Alors aucune fille du Gotei n'est à ton gout ?

-QUOI ! Ta gueule !

-A moins que tu préfères la gente masculine ? »

Le coup de poing ne le fit même pas cligner des yeux. Il réagit au quart de tour. Il lança un uppercut dans l'abdomen de Renji, ce qui lui coupa le souffle un moment avant de le balancer sur le matelas et plaquer ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, bloqué par ses mains. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura.

« Je t'avais prévenu Red, ne me provoque pas si tu ne veux pas que cela se finisse mal. »

Renji frissonna. Et il fit la première bêtise de la journée, il donna un coup de genou dans le ventre de Grimmjow. Celui-ci grogna en retour et une lueur de folie s'alluma dans son regard. Il lança un coup de poing dans le menton de Renji, et continua jusqu'à faire saigner son nez. Il s'attaqua ensuite a son ventre, lui coupant une nouvelle fois le souffle. Renji n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre que Grimmjow l'étrangla avec ses mains. Le Shinigami se mit à tousser.

« Red, je dois te remercier, dit-il avec un sourire démoniaque. Grace à ton attitude je vais pouvoir faire ce que je veux. Tu sais je voulais vraiment être gentil avec toi Red mais tu me forces à être méchant.

-Tu aurais craqué…de toute façon, réussit à dire le pauvre garçon.

-Ce n'est pas faux, il y a quelque chose en toi qui me donne une furieuse envie de te briser. »

Grimmjow se mit à rire sadiquement. Il enleva sa prise de fer du cou de Renji. Ce dernier roula sur le coter se tenant la gorge et toussant. Il devait se reprendre et riposter a tout prix, ne pas le laisser prendre l'avantage, surtout ne pas le laisser croire qu'il est faible et fragile.

Soudain il sentit deux mains passer sous son t-shirt. Il réagit au quart de tour en donnant un coup de coude violent dans le torse de Grimmjow.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais putain ! »

Deuxième erreur de la journée. Grimmjow grogna et attaqua Renji une nouvelle fois plus violement. Le Shinigami se débattit du mieux qu'il pu mais malheureusement leur séance précédant l'avait déjà bien amoché. Apres plusieurs minutes, l'Arancare lui plaqua ses mains au-dessus de sa tête une nouvelle fois, de son autre main il releva le t-shirt pour montrer le torse du Shinigami.

« Arrêtes putain d'Arancare ! »

Une griffure sur son torse lui répondit. Son t-shirt fut déchiré en lambeaux et jeter dans un coin de la pièce. Les ongles de la panthère effleurait son torse, Renji se retint de trouver cela érotique et essaya de se débattre. En réponse Grimmjow rentra ses ongles dans sa cuisse jusqu'à la faire saigner. Il allait avoir des cicatrices.

« Arrêtes merde ! »

Mais il n'arrêta pas. Il se mit à mordre le cou de Renji le faisant hurler. De douleur ou de plaisir, Renji ne savait plus, mais espérait que l'Arancare ne saurait jamais la différence. Il saignait de partout maintenant et était de plus en plus mal en point. Il se demandait ce que Grimmjow voulait lui faire endurer comme supplice encore. Sa réponse vint de suite lorsque Grimmjow baissa la braguette de son pantalon et caressa ce qui s'y trouvait. Renji paniqua.

« Grimmjow arrêtes ! »

Le pantalon fut vite enlever et une nouvelle griffure lui taillada l'arrière des cuisses.

« Grimmjow ! Arrêtes, qu'est ce que tu fais ?»

L'Arancare déchira le dernier bout de tissu et murmura à la bouche du Shinigami :

« Je vais te briser Red. »

* * *

Ishida aussi venait de se réveiller. Il se réveilla en sursaut ne sachant pas ou il était. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Ho Ishida calmes-toi tu es chez moi. »

La situation lui revint finalement en mémoire. Il se trouvait chez Ichigo. Il avait perdu connaissance en arrivant devant chez Ichigo. Il supposait qu'il était dans la chambre de celui-ci. Il avait un bandage au crane ? Comment cela était possible, et surtout pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas l'impression de s'être fait si mal que ca.

La nuit était déjà tombée dehors. Il essaya de se lever du lit mais sa tête tourna encore plus.

« Je vais t'aider, dit Ichigo.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire merci.

-Tu la ferme et tu me laisses t'aider. »

Uryûu se laissa donc faire, et se fit relever par Ichigo.

« Tu as du te cogner le front en tombant, cela s'est mit à saigner lorsque l'on est arrivé ici. »

Bon problème résolu, maintenant il savait comment il était arrivé dans ce lit et pourquoi il avait un bandage. Il se tut, ne sachant que dire. Quelques minutes dans ce silence embarrassant avant que Rukia passa par la fenêtre.

« Des nouvelles de Renji, demanda Ichigo.

-Non aucune. »

Ishida commença à angoisser, qui savait ce que ce sadique allait faire a son ami. Il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son inquiétude. Rukia lui envoya un regard de tueurs et sortit de la pièce. Ichigo posa une main sur son épaule, faisant tourner la tête d'Uryûu dans sa direction.

« On va le retrouver.

-Je sais.

-Tu ferais mieux de dormir ici ce soir, tu peux à peine te lever.

-Non je…

- Tu ne dormiras ici point, dit la voix froide d'Ichigo. »

Le Shinigami lui tandis un verre d'eau et une pilule blanche. Il les prit et fut forcer à se recoucher. Il sentit le sommeille le gagner et ressentit a peine le deuxième corps qui se coucha a ces cotés.

* * *

Alors reactions ^^?

J'avais prevenue que Grimmy n'allait pas etre gentil au debut. Je sais l'attitude d'Ichigo est un peu bizarre ;) ca va un peu changer dans le prochain chapitre =D

J espere que vous avez aimer! Prochaine update surement fin janvier debut fevrier ^^

A bientot! kisu!

Sakurafox


	5. Falling to pieces (Renji)

**Warnings: YAOI** ceux qui n'aiment pas du balai!

**Pairings: **Ichigo/Ishida Grimmjow/Renji

**Disclaimer:**Bleach ne m'appartient pas...Dommage

**Note de l'auteur: **voilaa la suite. alors j ai essayer un nouveau truc, les chapitres seront desormais separees en deux car nombreux d entre vous ne sont la que pour le IchiIshi ou GrimmRen donc ca sera mieux pour vous peut etre. En tout cas dites moi si vous preferer comme ca!

Bonne lecture

**Sora-sama**- haaa malheureusement Grimmjow ne sait pas s'arreter ^^ Hehe Ichigo/Ishida ca sera pour le prochain chapitre =) et ca vaplus bouger que GrimmRen merci de ta review

* * *

Cela aurait pu ressembler à une pièce comme une autre. Une chambre qui attendait d'être meubler. Le matelas juste poser sur le sol car le sommier n'avait pas encore été livré. N'importe qui aurait pu voir cette pièce dans sa vie. Peut-être un petit couple. Vous savez ces petits couples joyeux que l'on finit par détester a cause de la joie qu'ils émettent autour d'eux ? Une aura répugnante pour ceux qui sont autours. Cela aurait pu être lui. Un des membres de ce petit couple. Joyeux, détendu, en train d'aménager avec sa moitié. Tout irait pour le mieux. Se sentir aimé et comblé enfin.

Seulement quand Renji ouvrit les yeux ce n'était pas a cela qu'il se réveillait mais a la dure réalité qui nous fait si souvent retomber brutalement par terre le matin. Il était seul sur ce putain de matelas. L'Arancare l'y avait balancé après l'avoir violé une troisième fois de suite. La place à coté était froide. Bien qu'il savait que Grimmjow ne serai pas resté il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer, rien qu'un tout petit instant, que l'homme aux cheveux bleus soit la a son réveil, s'excusant, l'embrassant. Grimmjow Jaeggerjack. Rien que son nom lui trouait la poitrine. Un simple nom qui faisait tellement mal. Ca et les insultes. Toutes celles que lui avait murmurées l'Arancare. Toutes celles qui lui revenaient en plein dans la figure au réveil.

_« C'est mieux qu'une fille hein Red ? Ho mais j'oubliais tu ne peux pas le savoir tu est puceau ! Enfin était mon petit Red, tu ne pourras plus réserver ca a ton prince charmant sur son cheval blanc. C'est ca que tu voulais pauvre pédale ? »_

« - Tais-toi je t'en pris tais-toi, murmura Renji dans le noir de sa chambre les yeux clos ses souvenirs défilant devant son visage. »

_« De toute façon je t'assures qu'il n'a rien perdu. Tu ne dis rien chaton ? Je suis si bon que ca au pieu ? Ou tu en avais tellement envie de te faire baisé que tu en perds ton langage sale putain de Shinigami. »_

Ne pas laisser couler les larmes. Ca allait devenir son nouveau mantra. Il se l'était répéter un nombre incalculable de fois hier soir. Pourquoi aimait-il un salaud pareil ? Il devait avoir un problème pour aimer cet homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir hier soir. Il n'osait même pas bouger de peur de rouvrir ses plais. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Ne pas montrer qu'il a gagné. Se relever. Ne pas faire voir ses faiblesses. Un mouvement et Renji fut assaillit par une douleur aigue.

Grimmjow qui savait très bien se qui se passait sur le corps du Shinigami et dans sa tête se délectait d'un tel spectacle. Cependant il fut surprit de le voir se relever tout de même et même de le défier. Aucune trace de douleur sur son visage. Simplement un défi. Il avait voulu le briser, il avait réussit à casser son corps mais pas son esprit. Les yeux de Renji lui disait « Essayes encore » De la manière la plus insolente qu'il soit. Le regardant droit dans les yeux. Grimmjow voyait sa victime, _sa_ victime le défier et même ses yeux semblant plonger en lui. Ils voyaient le désir du Sexta Espada. Le sentaient et allaient se battre. Et ca, Grimmjow ne pouvait l'accepter. Le Shinigami serait son jouet brisé. Le _sien_. C'est lui qui le briserait, personne d'autre.

« He bien Red, tu peux encore te relever ? Ton cul peut encore te porter ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

-Je ne suis pas un faible Arancare et tu n'es pas si fort que ca, répondit Renji d'une voix posé alors qu'à l'intérieur un ouragan faisait place.

-Je ne t'appartiens pas saloprit d'Arancare. »

Grimmjow vu rouge. Il plaqua Renji contre le mur. Celui-ci du faire preuve de toute sa force mentale pour ne pas montrer la douleur qui le transperça a ce moment la. Le visage de l'Arancare était i proche du sien. Le soir d'avant il ne l'avait pas embrassé, c'est la seule chose qui avait réellement frappé Renji sur le coup. Il l'avait traité comme un moins que rien. Et lui espérait un baiser ? Il ne tournait vraiment pas rond… Certain disent que l'amour est un champ de bataille, Renji venait d'en perdre la première manche en se perdant dans les yeux bleus de l'Arancare lui laissant tout le temps d'agir.

Sa victime. La sienne. Grimmjow ne savait pourquoi, mais la phrase de Renji avait allumé un feu ravageur en lui. Il voulait le Shinigami pour lui et ce pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose le poussait à vouloir le faire sien, à vouloir le briser alors qu'il aurait pu juste le kidnapper et le tabasser un peu… Quelque chose voulait que Renji soit détruit et qu'il ne voie plus que Grimmjow. Il devait le marquer, il le voulait quelque chose en lui le poussait à le vouloir.

« Tu ne m'appartiens pas ? demanda la voix basse de Grimmjow. »

Il plaqua Renji contre le mur et d'une main lui teint les bras.

« Tu ne m'appartiens pas, hein ? »

Il déchira sa chemise ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait depuis hier soir, et la jeta au sol. Elle n'était plus qu'un vulgaire amas de tissu.

« Tu ne m'APPARTIENS pas ? »

Sa voix grondait à présent, Renji ne savait que faire. Il essaya de se débattre mais il était encore trop faible et la lueur de folie dans les yeux de l'Arancare lui intimait de ne pas bouger pour le moment. Cependant il choisit de se manifester lorsqu'il vit Grimmjow sortir un couteau de sa poche.

« -Grimmjow ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Arrêtes merde ! »

Mais il était comme sourd, Renji essaya de lui donner un coup de pieds mais en réponse il eu droit a un uppercut dans l'estomac. Il se tordit de douleur.

« Tu vas voir si tu ne m'appartiens pas. »

D'un coup de lame bien précis Grimmjow entailla la poitrine de Renji du coté du cœur.

« HAAAAAA ! »

Renji s'effondra sur le sol, se tenant la poitrine. La douleur était tellement forte, si vive. Il avait du mal à garder conscience. Il lutta et essaya de se relever mais il n'y a arriva pas et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Juste avant de sombrer il entendit un murmure sadique dans son oreille.

« Même si tu ne le veux pas, tu es déjà à moi. »

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu! La suite de ce chapitre surement la semaine prochaine ou celle d apres ^^

laisser vos impressions

Kisu


End file.
